WHAT? YOUR DATING MY SISTER?
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Everything is explained inside . Joella , Jary , Nary , Kevpay
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT?!?! : YOUR DATING MY SISTER?**

Gabriella Montezand Joe Lucas were close in high school , then when Gabriella goes to college Joe starts to date her older sister Mary who decided to stay home. When Gabby comes home what does the game of love have in store? What if we add in the fact Joe was her History teacher?

HSM/JONAS/ Another Cinderella Story

Genre : Romance , Family.

Couples: Joella . Nary . Jary . Kevpay.

Love triangle : Gabriella likes Joe , who is Dating Mary who is Gabby's sister.

Part 1 of the What?!?! Trilogy

PArt1 : What!?!?: Your Dating my sister?

PArt 2:What?!?! My sister is engaged?

Part 3: What!?!?: I'm getting married?Again!

* * *

**Part one.**

_"Joe promise me we will never lose touch while I'm in Stanford." I cried into my best friend Joe Lucas' arms._

_"Dont worry about it , I'm sure we will still be friends when se graduate from college." He hugged her._

_"I'm leaving for California tomorrow and wont be back for a year." I looked away sadly._

_"Well one things for sure , history class will be boring." He smiled at me and then leaned towards me and our lips were about to touch._

"Gabby wake up." my friend Sharpay said and I opened my eyes from the dream , the first time I've thought about Joe Lucas in 4 years.

"Shar I'm sorry for dragging you here with me." I looked at her and smiled.

"Well Gabby it's not every day that my best friend gets divorced isn't it?" Shar said in a baby voice and I laughed.

"Well lets just say it's not fun that's for sure." I smiled.

"So have you and Troy talked about Shannon yet?" She asked looking at the sleeping infant in my arms and then I looked down at her to.

"We decided that we should go to court to settle it out." I said and tightened my grip around the sleeping child.

"Well did he mention anything else?" She looked at me.

"Yeah , we decided to split everything." I looked out the window.

"Well I'm happy for you." Sharpay smiled.

"As happy as a koala drinking herbal tea?" I smile and laugh.

"No." She said flatly

"Oh." I looked down then she laughed.

"As happy as a meerkat on a prairie." She smiled and laughed at our crazy talk.

_We have now arrived in Albuquerque have a nice day _. The flight attendant spoke.

"Well it looks like its time." I said getting up.

"For what?" Sharpay asked going to leave but tripped.

I laughed and supported Shannon saying "To tell my family that I'm back." and then got of the plane.

* * *

We arrived at my old house about an hour later to see that there was a bbq going on in the back yard so I supported Shannon and then knocked on the fence . "Hello?" I said not entering trying to balance Shannon.

"Gabriella is that you?" My mom said coming out of the front door. Then Sharpay and I turned to her.

"Hey mom." I say holding a sleeping Shannon.

"Hi Mrs. Montez . Nice to meet you I'm Sharpay Gabby's best friend." Sharpay bubbled then i heard people coming out.

"Gabby your back ! Wait who are they?" My younger 7 year old brother Aaron asked looking at Sharpay and Shannon.

"Gabriella?" I heard a familliar voice say and there I saw him Joe Lucas.

"Joe what are you doing here , oh yeah everyone this is my best friend Sharpay." My eyes motioned to her .

"Gabriella!" I heard my sister voice and then she came running out and was about to hug me when she saw Shannon "Whos' baby is that?"

"Um... mine. This little baby in my arms is my daughter Shannon Marie Bolton." I looked down at her.

"When did you have a baby?" My mother asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and said innocently "After I got married?"

Then every ones jaws dropped.

Aaron was the first one to speak by saying "You've got to be shitting me!" He looked at me in amazement "You got married without me there!" He then rolled his eyes and stomped his feet going to his room.

"Gabby I didn't even know you were married to someone now this , a baby!" Mary exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Well actually I'm getting a divorce." I looked to the ground.

"What the fuck Gabby you got married without us knowing?" Joe said looking at me not hearing that I was divorced.

"Well I was there!" Sharpay piped in and then added "It was as funny as a chimp using chopsticks to catch a fish in running water." she laughed and I smiled.

"Wait what did you just say?" Dad asked.

" Oh Sharpay just said that the wedding was really funny." I smiled hoping that's what he meant.

"No not that!" 'Damn!' i thought "About the fact that you got married and had a child but forgot to call us and tell us some of the best news a parent can get." he smiled then hugged me being careful of not hurting Shan.

"Well actually I'm getting a divorce and in the middle of a custody battle . But yes." I smile.

"Oh yes , girls come in it must have been a long flight!" My mother said welcoming us in and Joe not taking one glance at me.

"Oh well that's so bad what happened." Mary said getting my bags for me.

"Well I caught him trying to kiss another girl , and she said no thankfully." I smile at Sharpay.

"I'm not the kind of girl to betray her friends" She smiled with dignity and then laughed.

"Yeah no one keeps that jackrabbit from running her race." I smile and laugh.

"Here let me help you" Joe said taking a bag from Mary glaring at me.

"Joey don't be rude."Mary moaned

"Joey? Since when do you two act all couply?" I smiled and got a bag from Joe's hand as he glared at me.

"Well since we started dating about a year ago." He said matter of factually.

"WHAT?!?! YOUR DATING MY SISTER?!?!?" I yelled and then Shannon woke up and I tried to help her get back to sleep.

* * *

It was late at night and everyone was asleep but I decided to go down stairs and give Shannon a bottle when I saw Joe come in , because he was staying in Marys room with her for the week.

"Hey." He said flatly.  
"Hi." I smile at him "So you and Mary? Congrats!" I smile weakly more and say " You two are as perfect for each other as an alligator and a bird." I smirk.

"Yeah well we are a cute couple." He nodded.

"So hows the history class?"I nod at him feeding Shannon with some warmed up breast milk.

"It's good I guess . Hows the baby?" He looked at me smiling for once today.

"She is good , she just misses her daddy that's all. Even though I don't see what there is to miss about him." I smile as she finishes up her drinking and I was about to burp her when Joe intervened "Let me do that" He said forgetting about the burping cloth and the put her on his shoulder but while he was burping her she spit up oh his new shirt.

"Oh my" I laugh and then took her from him and wiped her mouth. "Are you ok joey?" I smirk more.

"Yeah just great , I just have a little baby puke on my new 200 dollar shirt." He smiled.

"Wow then life is as good as a gorilla eating bananas on top of a tree." I smile more.

"Ok I dont understand that talk so please talk like a normal person please?" Joe smiled at me.

"Ok , let me just put Shannon in her bassenet and then we can talk more" Then as I finished speaking I added before he could say anything "Like normal people." I giggle and go in the guest room.

* * *

**Sometime later.**

I fell back on the bed thinking of what happened. Joe kissed me. Well by accident but still. Wow was it good , but what about Mary? Troy? Shannon? Did I really just kiss my sisters boyfriend? Was there something wrong with me? I looked out the window and then fell asleep. Deciding avoiding Joe would be the best thing for the both of us . Even if my heart didnt want it.

* * *

**2 days later.**

You know how I decided t avoid Joe , well not so good idea because now here I am laying in a bed next to him in a motel room breathing heavily. To make it clear lets just say I decided to get a motel room until Sharpay and I found an apartment. But Sharpay decided to stay with her dad until we found the apartment. So Joe offered to help me , but Mary didnt was to so yeah Joe was helping me unload stuff and here we are.

"This is wrong." He blurted out of nowhere.

"I know thats why I feel guilty." I got up and fixed myself up and Joe did the same.

"Well you didnt seem guilty when you were moaning out my name were you?" He smirked and got to his car. "I'll see you later bye!" He waved and then left. This was where the tough part came in what am I doing?

One thing is betraying my sister by sleeping with her boyfriend. Which is not so much fun after the sex. it really just makes you feel guilty. So then why was I sleeping with her boyfriend? Oh right because I still had feelings for him after all these years.

Another thing is that I'm getting a divorce from a guy I dated for about a year and was married for two. Which pretty much sucks becaus ejoe is basicly my rebound and comfort for getting over Troy who cheated on my by trying to kiss Sharpay.

But what about the mos timportant thing , what about Shannon. She was stuck in the middle of all my problems . From every mishap I had with Troy it effected her. My sleeping with Joe it effected her. Me back-stabbing my sister would probably make big problems if she ever has a little sister. Shannon is the one that has to be effected the most by my mistakes . I have to learn from them and Shannon has to witness them. Shannon would probably grow up with some sort of emotional problems because of me and i am thankful that Sharpays parents are letting Shannon stay there too because if not I would be in big trouble with or without anyones help I would get out of this mess the best possible way for Shannon.

Maybe giving her to Troy was the best thing for her . It would give her a more positive enviroment and also she would have less drama in her life. But now the real question is.

Whats the best solution for my baby?

* * *

Ok so im posting this in crossover so lets hope someone reads it!

Now some questions that should be asked.

Does Sharpay regret her and Troys kiss?

Is Gabby going to give up shannon.

Are we going to see Troy?

Will you please review!?!? lol


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT?!?! : YOUR DATING MY SISTER?**

Gabriella Montezand Joe Lucas were close in high school , then when Gabriella goes to college Joe starts to date her older sister Mary who decided to stay home. When Gabby comes home what does the game of love have in store? What if we add in the fact Joe was her History teacher? And that her husband wants her back? What will happen.

HSM/JONAS/ Another Cinderella Story

Genre : Romance , Family.

Couples: Joella , Troyella . Nary . Jary . Kevpay.

Love triangle : Gabriella likes Joe , who is Dating Mary who is Gabby's sister.

Part 1 of the What?!?! Trilogy

PArt1 : What!?!?: Your Dating my sister?

PArt 2:What?!?! My sister is engaged?

Part 3: What!?!?: I'm getting married?Again!

* * *

**Part one.**

I was looking through my old stuff when I found my old diary. It has been 4 years since I last wrote in it and I feel guilty. Not only about that , but other things like sleeping with Joe , but then again who wouldn't regret sleeping with their sisters boyfriend? 'I really need to loosen up' I thought and then opened up the diary , got a pen , and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Love to me is strange . Why do we have it? What good can come out of it? How do we know when we are truly in love? All those questions are somehow left opened when it comes to to my love life especially the last one. My life is a roller coaster at the moment and somehow I feel as though I'm never going to get off and that I'll be stuck on there. Like I felt as though I was stuck in Albuquerque years ago and when I was away and fell in 'lust' I forgot about everyone here. That's where everything went wrong._

_Luckily I tried to avoid Joe again and it actually worked because I only went to the house during the day when he had work and guess what? Troy called! Yay my husband is calling me regarding our daughter. Which I'm still torn about. I don't know what to do . I want Shannon , but what if being with Troy is best for her future? What if I cant do it? What if I ruin her life? If she ended up all messed up it would be my fault her life is messed up._

_What about Mary how is she effected by this? She would also get the short end of the stick. Wait lets face it we all would get the short end because guess what? No matter what I choose everyone will be effected and I'm not sure if it would be in a good way. Also Mary was cheated on and somehow I dont know why I did it. Did I still have feelings for Joe? Wait I never had feelings for Joe . He was just a teacher in training and he happened to be nice. He also hung out with me a lot. I used to feel happy when he was around but now it just feels stronger and jealous I guess of Mary._

_Not that I dont love my sister but she is caught in the middle of my mistakes too. Lets just face another fact Mary was never the type of girl to date one guy. Joe will probably single again within the next month and then if we wanted to maybe we could date. Its not like Mary changed while I was gone. She probably changes guys every few months like she used to. She will see some one else and then she will move on to him and she will be happy again and the guy will be heartbroken and single._

_Not to sound selfish but ... What about me? How am I going to choose ? Everyone will be sad in the end , well maybe Troy wont if I give him Shannon but thats different. Do I want to be a mother? Do I want to date Joe and betray my sister? How will Shannon be effected if I date Joe? Wait why am I even talking like this? Why would Joe like me? I'm nothing special just another girl who got married had a kid and is now getting divorced._

_Either way I should probably get ready my mom wants Shannon and I to come over for dinner._

_Sorry I haven't talked in a while _

_~Gabby~_

* * *

When I got to my mothers house I saw that Joe was there as well as Troy? Wait! Troy 'damn!' I thought going into the backyard. This was not going to be easy. I put on a fake smile and get Shannon out of the car. Sharpay also steps out smiling talking about a guy she met at the bar last night. I rolled my eyes , leave it to Sharpay to pick-up a guy at the bar. But thatsreally Sharoay for you.

"You know if you really liked him why didnt you get his nimber?" I ask giggling trying to forget that I thought I saw Troy.

"I don't know , I bet I'll run into him lat- Wait is that Troy?" She asked pointing to Troy who was in the back yard.

"Shit." I whisper I wasn't seeing things he really is here! Shannon was just there in my arms oblivious to everything that was happening.

"Gabriella , your here! With Sharpay." My mother said to me .

"Hi mom how are you today?" I gingerly asked.

"I'm good , I'm very good!" She glowed smiling.

"Well that's good . I just have one question." I smiled

"Well what is it sweety?" She laughed inviting us in.

"Why is my husband here?" I laugh fakly giving her a look.

"Well why wouldn't I want my son-in-law here?" she smiled more giving me a look back.

"Because we are getting a divorce" I say trying to keep up my happy facade.

"Well I would at least like to meet the man my daughter married." She smiled and we walked in the house.

"Gabby! Shannon!" Aaron exclaimed hugging my legs. "I like your husband Gabby he's nice." Aaron smiled.

"Yeah he is nice." I smile at Troy.

"Gabby its good to see you." Joe said nodding at me.

"Joe. Hey Mary." I smile at my sister weakly.

"Hi Gabriella." Troy said giving me a light hug.

"Hi Troy , what are you doing here?" I smile.

"I wanted to see my daughter , meet my wife's family , and maybe try to work on our relationship?" He shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Shar what should I do?" I exclaim pacing around her room. Troy was taking Shan out for a while to give me some time to think.

"I say go back to Troy , and get some counseling." she shrugged her shoulders while shopping online for a pink dress. She ran into the guy again and now they have a date and I don't even know him. I just looked at her strangely "Marriage counseling." she corrects herself.

"This is as crazy as a walkrus fishing for a kangeroo in a ocean." I rub my temples. "And guess what else I slept with Joe two weeks ago and have barely talked to him since." I put my head in a pillow and scream.

"Wow well that's complicated." Sharpay said .

"You dont think im a slut for sleeping with my sisters boyfriend?" I lift up my head.

"No your not a slut , your just... confused." She calmed me.

"Yeah confused . My heart is just so FUCKING confused." I exclaim again.

"ITs not that bad." Sharpay said

"Yeah. I guess." I smile at her. "Thanks for the advise."

"Your welcome , just remember I'm always here for you." She smiled at me and then I walked out of the room.

* * *

"So Troy ... how has the last week without me been." I ask as i pick up Shan.

"It was a sad time , I missed you and decided to give you space." He smiled at me.

"Well I think we both needed space." I smiled back.

"I don't need any more space I need my dream girl by my side." He smiled then kissed me.

To my surprise I was kissing back . I needed to stop myself before I went to far like I did with Joe.

"Troy I'm not ready for that yet." I look into his eyes.

"I understand." He whispered.

"Im just going to take Shannon back to my place." I say and then leave.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was hectic , I think I have feelings for both guys and the worst part. Mary is beginning to hate me i think . For leaving, she still doesn't know about what happened. That is whats wrong. I am a filthy dirty slut and still my baby loves one good thing. I just don't feel right about anything lately. Maybe I'm just crazy at the moment . I deserve less. I barely deserve anything except my regrets and guilt and maybe Shannon well. I would emphasize the Maybe._

_Also I think Troy doesnt understand that I left for a reason besides space. It will definetly be interesting to see what is to come of the future. I mean I have two guys , a guy crazy best friend , a daughter , and a sister who despises me. This will be a nice thing to talk about in the future. Shannon is sleeping at the moment. She has been tired lately and I'm happy about that because I get to do more stuff. _

_Did i mention Sharpay and I may have found our apartment. It is perfect for us and Shannon if she stays with us. Did I mention that Sharpay is now dating the guy and guess what else! He is Joe's older brother! His name is Kevin Lucas. Wow and man is Shar smitten. Words cant describe how happy she is. Wow I sound like a teenager again. Which is hard to believe becasue it seems so long ago and now instead of being worried about SAT's im worried about my lovelife and daughter._

_It is weird to write in this again. I missed the diary so much it helped me through so much drama. Trust me drama is not as much fun as people think it is and guess what else. I have a new addiciton. It is ..... dun dun dun ..... taco pizzza . I dont know how but I was making a pizza and there were left over taco ingredients so i put them in and now I dont know how I survived with out it. i am aslo addicted to Kashi granola bars. They are soooo good. My favorite is the chocolate coconut. MMMM now I want one. Trust me it is good. Also I like froot loops now. _

_Oh well I'll just settle with feeding Shannon , she definetly likes her feeding time. Its like she knows whe I feed her but then again thats what she knows and I'm not going to stop her. She also rolls over now. She is so cute when she sleeps . She looks like a little angel. Plus now she sort of babbles but nothing coherent. Either way I guess I should go its time for Shannon to be fed._

_~Gabby~_

* * *

hey there so who do you think she is going to choose, also review! I LOVE YOU MALTA! WOOHOO!!!


End file.
